


The Adventures of Grouper and Fishroy

by FaeOrabel, KoraKwidditch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/M, Fanart, Happy Birthday, Inspired by Fanart, Little Mermaid Elements, Noble Draco Malfoy, Not Canon Compliant, POV Hermione Granger, Princess Hermione Granger, Rebellious Hermione, fanart attached, mermaid au, rebellious draco, we love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch/pseuds/KoraKwidditch
Summary: When Princess Hermione is on one of her usual frolics without her attendant, she meets Draco, a merman with a request. Not realizing who he was talking to, he asks if she will take him to the surface with her. Agreeing with one condition, Hermione shows Draco the wondrous world above.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Amazing Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WordsmithMusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsmithMusings/gifts).



> A little work made especially for our very dear friend, WordsmithMusings!
> 
> We love you so much and hope you enjoy this little creation. You're the Hermione to our Harry and Ron, the third of our trio, we wouldn't be the same without you! We are sending you all our love in your new adventure, and can't wait to see everything come together. 
> 
> xoxoxox
> 
> first chapter is Kora's fan art, and the second chapter is the story I wrote for it.
> 
> enjoy!

**The Adventures of Grouper and Fishroy**

_Chapter One: Kora's Masterpiece_

For: WordsmithMusings, we love you.

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143851546@N04/50489954068/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Princess Hermione is on one of her usual frolics without her attendant, she meets Draco, a merman with a request. Not realizing who he was talking to, he asks if she will take him to the surface with her. Agreeing with one condition, Hermione shows Draco the wondrous world above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now the story to go along with the picture!

**The Adventures of Grouper and Fishroy**

_Chapter Two: The Story_

For: WordsmithMusings, we love you!

* * *

Madam McGonagills was busily checking off her to-do list when she popped her head in to check on the princess. Hermione was supposed to be in the middle of her daily lessons, but upon entering her quarters, they were empty. No music to be heard, no princess to be seen. 

Rubbing a hand down her face, “That girl is going to be the death of me. Maybe it’s time for an early retirement.”

* * *

Hermione swam through the fields of seaweed, grabbing a piece as she raced by. Throwing her long hair up into a messy updo with the plant, she tied it in a tight bow to keep it out of her face. She then zoomed over to the reef and disturbed some of the local fish, giggling at their annoyed faces. Looking down into the kingdom, she saw a buzzing marketplace and headed straight for it. 

Browsing all of the booths, she marveled at the different displays and wares for sale. She wished she had brought her bag and some sand dollars, but she forgot it up in her room in her hurry to get out for the day. 

She vowed to return when she could so she could purchase something. 

Up at the kingdom, she was usually watched like a seahawk. But one day a week, Hermione was able to sneak away so she could explore and enjoy some freedom. She didn’t want to be a princess, much less a princess everyone assumed was untouchable. Because of the tragedy that struck her family when she was just a baby, her father had mandated that she never be allowed out of the castle. But what kind of princess was she going to be if she didn’t even know her own merpeople?

“I’m telling you, it’s possible, you just can’t go alone!”

“You’re insane, or suicidal, I can’t decide which. Now leave it. We’re not going.”

Hermione slowed her meandering and eavesdropped on the conversation behind her some more. 

“But why not? You haven’t given me a solid reason why it’s not safe.” Hermione looked in a reflective item and saw the one begging for something was a young blonde boy. He seemed to be around her age. 

“It’s not safe because there are monsters on the surface ready to kill us, eat us, or experiment on us.” The one arguing was another boy, this one darker skinned like her. 

“Blaise, come on! You know those stories are just a bunch of fish food,” the blonde boy argued back. 

“They are not, and you would be smart to remember them.”

“I’ve never seen any monsters on the surface,” Hermione turned around and interrupted, making both boys gape at her. 

The blonde one recovered first and immediately put on a self-satisfied smirk, “See! I told you.”

The other boy shook his head and then studied her warily. “You’re telling me, you’ve been to the surface?”

“Multiple times,” Hermione nodded. 

“Will you take me?” the blonde asked excitedly. 

“Draco, no,” the boy named Blaise said at the same time Hermione affirmed she would. 

Glaring at her, “You’re both insane. It’s your funeral.”

He swam off, leaving Draco and Hermione alone. Hermione studied the boy, she’d never talked to anyone on her adventures before. Other than Scuttle, but he didn’t really count, being a seagull. 

Draco smiled at her, “Draco Fishroy,” he introduced himself, sticking out his hand. 

“Grouper, Hermione Grouper,” Hermione answered and shook it in greeting. 

“So, you’ll actually take me to the surface?” Draco asked. 

Hermione was starting to notice that this boy held himself differently than most of the commoners she’d witnessed—or spied on—during her escapes. If she was right, this boy and the other one belonged higher up, among the noblefish who sometimes visited the castle. She’d never been allowed to converse with any of them, but she’d seen them around corners and through windows, wishing she was like them. Free to come and go as they pleased. 

“Yes, on one condition,” Hermione bargained. 

“Anything,” Draco agreed immediately. 

“You live near the castle, don’t you?”

Draco got quiet with this, his eyes narrowing and his back going ramrod straight. “Yes…” 

“Promise me you’ll visit me, no matter what.”

Draco’s head tilted in confusion for a moment, then he eyed her warily. “Oh!” he exclaimed as if everything had suddenly clicked. “You’re a noblefish, too, then?”

“Something like that,” Hermione smirked. 

“Alright, you’ve got a deal.”

With that, they were off. Hermione led him out of the marketplace and back through the fields of seaweed. She showed him the reef and the grotto she liked to visit. Then she showed him the graveyard. This was her landmark for when she should start heading upward. Draco stared at all the sunken ships in awe. 

“What are they?” he whispered, as if he was worried something still lived there. 

“They’re ships that stopped floating. The ‘monsters’ from the rumors use them to travel over sea and ocean because they can’t swim. They don’t have tails like us,” Hermione lifted her blue, opalescent tail and wiggled it, making Draco chuckle. 

“You’ve seen one then?” he asked, surprised. 

“No, but my friend tells me about them. He calls them humans,” Hermione shrugged. “They don’t seem really that dangerous if they can’t even keep their ships afloat. There are so many weird treasures down there, though. I love finding new ones and learning what they are from my friend. Back in the grotto we passed, I have a cave where I hide everything.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’ll show you sometime. I wouldn’t go down to the graveyard alone, though. Let me take you. Sometimes there are sharks that like to sneak about. I know most of them, I’ve befriended them, but they don’t like strangers.”

“Wicked,” Draco breathed, staring at her like she was the coolest mermaid he’d ever met. If he lived a sheltered life at all similar to hers, she just might be. 

“Now, we ascend,” Hermione pointed up.

They raced each other, climbing higher and higher. They were going so fast, Hermione’s seaweed hair tie fell off and floated away. Draco followed her through the light filtering between the water. They danced around the beams and looped over and under each other, playing with the light and shadows it made. 

Finally catching their breath after laughing so much, they paused and looked at each other. Hermione felt the water shift. She’d never felt like this before and silently wondered if Draco felt the same way. He swam ever closer, tilting his head as he stared into her eyes. Hermione froze, unsure what he was doing or how she was supposed to respond. Softly, Draco pressed his lips to hers. Feeling a bolt rush through her veins, Hermione’s eyes fluttered closed. Pressing closer, she felt Draco lift a hand and bury it into her hair. 

His lips moved slowly, and Hermione responded in kind, enjoying the way it made her feel. When his hand ran down behind her neck and grasped the small gills that resided there, she gasped and grabbed onto his waist. He chuckled against her lips. 

Pulling back slightly, their eyes remained closed as he asked, “First kiss?” his lips brushing against hers with the words. 

“Yes,” Hermione whispered back. She leaned her forehead against his and let him nuzzle her cheeks with his nose. 

“I don’t think I would’ve had to promise to see you again. I’ll follow you anywhere, Hermione Grouper,” Draco peppered small kisses around his face as he vowed those words. 

“I’ll hold you to that,” she smiled and opened her eyes, their gazes meeting once more. 

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the last little ways to the surface. When they broke through the waves, Draco gasped. 

“We did it. We really did it!” 

She smiled at his excitement and showed him to the rock she liked to lounge on. Hearing the telltale off-key singing, she giggled and looked back at Draco, who looked concerned. 

“Scuttle!” she called. 

“Hermione! Kid, what’re ya doing up here?” the bird called back and floated down to her level from his perch on the rock. 

“Visiting you, silly. I brought a friend. Scuttle, this is Draco. Draco, Scuttle,” Hermione introduced, watching Draco’s eyes fill with understanding and a bit of relief upon seeing the bird. 

“How do you do, Mr Scuttle?” Draco bowed his head slightly. 

“Oh, a real proper gentlefish, eh. Just call me Scuttle, no Mr,” Scuttle answered. 

“Do you have anything new for me?” Hermione asked. 

“Oh, do I!” Scuttle fluttered back up to his perch and dug around for a moment, throwing things and making an unnecessary racket for show. Hermione always enjoyed his antics.

Draco looked as if he didn’t know if he should laugh or be concerned, which made Hermione break out into a whole new round of giggles. 

“Found it!” Scuttle said, as if his mouth was full. Hopping back down, he released the little treasure for her. Hermione picked it up and inspected it as he explained. “I found this on my travels through a trading town. They specialize in making the clothes that the humans wear. Awful things, if you ask me. Always look too tight. Anyway, I ventured in through a window and grabbed one of these. Behold, a kiss!”

Hermione looked at the little object closely, it looked like the tiniest cup she’d ever seen. When she turned it over, it was just big enough to cover her thumb. It looked as though it was wearing a little metal hat. She chuckled again and thanked Scuttle for his gift. 

“You’re welcome, princess. Now, you better get back before your father realizes you’re gone,” Scuttle shooed her with his wings. 

“Princess?” Hermione heard from her right. 

So caught up in the kiss, she didn’t even realize what Scuttle had called her. Flinching, she looked over at Draco to see his face, a mask of confusion and denial. 

“You’re… the princess?” he asked again. 

“Yes,” she whispered. She handed him the kiss and hoped he’d keep it, cupping it into his hand with both of hers. “Please understand, I’m not allowed to leave. I only escape every so often so I can see the kingdom. So, when I realized you were nobility, I thought that you’d be okay when you found out.”

“Nobility is different from royalty, Her— Princess. I thought when you said you wanted me to visit, you meant you lived on the same level as me. I can’t just come to the castle and knock on the gates to see you!” Draco was getting frustrated. He ran a hand through his hair and took the kiss from her. “I’ll never be able to see you again. I only got away from my attendant today because he had a meeting! I assumed you were nobility, so I could see you like I do Blaise, but I don’t know when I’d be able to get away again. Plus, this is so… wrong. I shouldn’t be friends with the  _ princess _ , you’re basically untouchable! I’m not worthy to be your friend, much less give you your first kiss!” 

Hermione could see that he was panicking now, as if she would get him into more trouble than going to the surface would. 

“I’m so sorry, I’ve got to go,” Draco dipped below the water and Hermione watched him race off, his form distorted through the waves. 

“I’m sorry, kid. I didn’t realize he didn’t know,” Scuttle whispered and covered her shoulder with one of his wings. 

“It’s okay, Scuttle. I should’ve known he’d never want to be friends with the mysterious princess,” Hermione sighed and waited with Scuttle for a while before returning. 

* * *

It was a week since her last adventure, a week since she’d met Draco. It didn’t feel the same to venture out of the castle now. She’d had at least two other opportunities, but when she made as if to go, all she could see was his face. 

Now, she was being escorted through the halls, barely listening as McGonagills told her the agenda for the day. Apparently, her father had some meeting planned, and she was to be there for it. 

Hermione couldn’t find it in herself to care. 

She followed McGonagills to their seats, and sat heavily, staring at the long table and wishing she were anywhere else. Specifically, swimming in circles around a certain blonde. 

Her father started addressing the room, and Hermione assumed everyone must have shown up while she was daydreaming. 

When the meeting ended, Hermione hadn’t listened to a single word, but thought she’d heard her name once or twice. Getting up from her seat to follow McGonagills again, she finally looked up. She was immediately caught in a silver gaze, one she’d been wishing she’d see again. 

“You may go speak with him, if you’d like,” her father said at her side. 

“What?” Hermione asked, tearing her eyes from Draco’s. 

“Well, this whole affair was so he could petition your freedom, and ask for your hand in courtship. It’d be only right to go thank the boy. We will talk about how you know each other later,” her father smiled, throwing her a wink. 

“My hand?” Hermione mumbled. 

“Maybe next time, you’ll listen when I ask you to sit in on a meeting. I knew as you got older I’d have to loosen my hold a little, so I thought it was high time you made some friends your own age. And not from sneaking out every week,” King Triton raised a bushy eyebrow at her. 

Hermione thought she might faint. “You knew?”

“Honey, I’m the king. I know everything,” he chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Just promise me you’ll tell me from now on when you go on an adventure. And bring that boy with you.”

“Yes, sir,” Hermione’s cheeks hurt from the force of her joy. She threw her arms around her father’s waist and cuddled him for a moment before racing over to see Draco. 

He stood there as if he wasn’t sure how she still felt about him. The picture of nobility and wariness. 

“Hi, Draco,” she breathed. 

“Princess,” he greeted formally. He put his hand out as if to shake it, an echo from their first meeting. 

She chuckled and met his hand with her own, but felt him push something into it. When she pulled back, she found the little kiss nestled in her palm. Looking back up to search his face, Hermione found the makings of the smirk that had haunted her dreams all week. 

  
  



End file.
